


诱惑

by Ahmose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 一句话Samfier提及；3p一发pwp完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose/pseuds/Ahmose
Summary: Ntr Dean是我的快乐啦啦啦啦～明明是三个人的性事，我却被晾在一边，明明是我的天使，却。。。送给小伙伴们～～～有着Michael荣光和Lucifer力量的Dean和Sam，来自Michael和Lucifer的力量放大了他们自身的控制欲和叛逆欲，最后Dean和Sam上上帝卡的一发车，献给小伙伴们～
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	诱惑

三天后，sammy终于弄完了地狱的破事，跟手下交代，我要出门一天，你们乖乖的，然后带着dean飞到了天堂  
  
Sam很快搞定了地狱，但是Dean的事情明显不太顺利，周三的时候Dean来找Sam，Sam已经坐上了地狱的王位，虽然还在肃清一部分反派，在重新拟定收灵魂的政策，但是已经基本尘埃落定。  
  
Dean显然没那么走运了，Sammy见到哥哥的时候，看到哥哥鼻青脸肿。Dean没有治愈自己，Sam觉得Dean可能想让他看看Cass有多么过分，这真是他一贯要面子的哥哥么？Sam有点怀疑人生，或者恶魔生，或者天使生，他不太能定义这个。  
  
Dean被上帝卡打了一顿，Dean一边吃着Sam派遣手下从人间购买而来的蓝莓pie，一边生气的吼着，“那个小婊子，等我休息好了我一定要好好收拾他。”  
  
Sam看着哥哥塞得满满的嘴笑了起来，“等我弄完我就陪你去，弄死他有什么意思，肏死他才好。”  
  
三天后，Sammy终于弄完了地狱的破事，跟手下交代出门一天，并且让他们乖乖的之后，他带着Dean飞到了天堂。  
  
出乎意料的，Cass正在天堂里看Jimmy和他老婆亲亲我我，Dean有点震惊，“Cass还有这个爱好？”  
  
Sam摸了摸自己的手指，“他可能喜欢公开Play。”  
  
战斗开始得很突然，结束得很快。Dean和Sam两人凭借多年的默契，将Cass击倒在了地下。  
“我觉得他好像操控体内力量不太行了。”Dean敏锐的发现，Sam也发现了，但是Sam不在意，“管他呢，把他绑起来先”。Sam挥了挥手，下一秒Cass就被绑在了Jimmy家门口树上。  
  
Dean迫不及待的挥手，然后Cass的衣服没了，他们愉快的在一丝不挂的Cass脸上看到了屈辱的神情。  
  
“你们”，Cass试图飞走，Sam看到了他挥舞的阳光下黑曜石般的美丽翅膀，忍不住对Dean感慨，“Cass的翅膀可真是好看啊。”  
  
是的，有了天使之力的他们可以看到Cass的真身了，“Cass的真身可真hot！” Dean开始解自己的皮带。  
  
Sam思考了一下，“我要肏他真身，皮囊留给你。” 这不是请求，该死的Sam，他说话已经开始有地狱之王的风范了，Dean不是太喜欢这个语气，但是Dean没有反驳自己的弟弟，毕竟他肖想Cass好久了，那个人类能看到的Cass模样。  
  
Dean也知道因为有恶魔血，Sammy对体内力量的操控比自己强多了，虽然Dean也想不到怎么搞真身，但是他的天才弟弟说了那就应该没问题。  
  
Dean没有多想，他向来不介意和弟弟分享所有，他走近了Cass，然后掰过Cass的脸就啃了上去。天使的嘴唇跟他想象中一样柔软又好吃。  
  
“Sammy，绑在树上不方便，放他下来啊。” Dean亲够了想进一步动作却发现很不方便。  
  
“但是躺下我搞真身不方便。” Sam停了下来。  
  
Dean灵机一动，“我有办法！”  
  
下一秒Cass发现自己被绑在了Jimmy家后院的小茶几上，他跪在地上爬在那张可怜的小茶几上，腿被分开绑在了茶几的两条矮腿上，手被固定在桌面上，他屁股光裸的屁股无奈的高高撅起，Dean抽了一巴掌白嫩的丰满的屁股，没有忍住的流露了一声呻吟，那是真声发出的声音，因为力量Sam不再觉得刺耳，反而，他觉得那犹如夜莺的歌声。  
  
Sammy赞赏得看了一眼Dean。  
  
Dean扒开Cass皮囊的小穴，用手指往里捅，Cass难耐的扭动起来，“你看看他的腰，天呐，之前居然没发现。” 是没发现还是没敢想没敢动这个问题只有Dean自己清楚。  
  
Dean亲吻上Cass的背，手指不停的往可能敏感的区域肆意的扩张，Cass逐渐被挑起来的情勾动了。  
  
Sam先解放了Cass的真身，Cass还在皮囊上，所有皮囊的感触他依然能百分百的体会，也想完全附着在皮囊上一样可以有百分百的回应，但是同时他的真身也自由了，扩张成正常的大小在皮囊上面延伸开来。  
  
Sam是前两天的时候琢磨出来了开启真身模式，当然他是没法变身的，他只得到了Lucifer的力量，而不是他的血统，但是他可以用荣光加持自己的灵魂，这很有意思，在这个视角下，世界都是不同的，比如说Cass。  
  
Cass的三对翅膀正拼了命的煽动着，黑色翅膀仿佛要遮天蔽日，美丽又充满了威慑力，但是dean用以诺咒语绑住了Cass，让Cass的努力成了徒劳。  
  
Dean看着Sammy坐在了Jimmy家后院的沙发上然后不动了。  
  
Sammy只是脱离了自己的躯体，他飘到高处，爬上了Cass的真身，被触碰的cass忽然一个颤抖，Dean也感受到了，他抬头看到弟弟抱住了Cass的一只翅膀。  
  
Dean用了一点力量看了看Sam的灵魂和Cass的真身，但是他做不到Sammy把自己灵魂非实体化，他对这些咒语的领悟到底比Sam差了一点点，他有点眼馋Sam触碰Cass的翅膀，他决定回去就不耻下问的请教下Sam，毕竟那翅膀太诱人了。  
  
Sammy把自己的灵魂埋在Cass的羽毛里，Cass的羽毛像夏日的山泉水，冰凉丝滑又带着一丝阳光的味道，Sam舒服得叹息了一声，Sam用手抓住了Cass一个翅膀的翅根然后揉起来，Cass的羽毛让他迷恋起来，有点像Riot的脖子下那一团毛，Sam忍不住自己把头埋进去摩擦起来。  
  
Sam读书多，他看了地狱的书说天使最喜欢这么做了，小小的心机让他决定给天使快乐，跟粗暴的哥哥相比，天使会爱自己多点。  
  
果然不出所料，Cass几乎是颤抖着真身和肉体一起高声尖叫起来，Sam的以诺语还没学好，不知道是不是Lucifer的力量仇恨天堂一切的原因，他学习以诺语根本没有Dean那么事半功倍。  
  
但是Dean可是听清了Cass喊什么，Cass喊着，“Sam求求你停下，你是那么美好，这不是你真正想的。”  
  
Dean忽然觉得很生气，你明明是我的天使啊，Sam了不起么？他弄你弄得舒服么？Dean要让Cass知道他的厉害。  
  
Dean伸指头进入卡的小穴，里面几乎是炽热的，Dean知道这会有点疼，但是他开始快速的抽插起来，他弄了一点点荣光润滑，虽然他的天使背叛了他，但是他还是很喜欢他的，不能弄伤他。  
  
Sam还在专心的撸着Cass的翅膀，鉴于Cass有六只翅膀，Sam觉得上了天堂，他太喜欢这个感觉了，Sammy决定把Cass的翅膀据为己有。  
  
他拿着灵魂借用荣光的力量在Cass的主翅根部那里灼烧出一个sw的印迹，就像他对impala做的，Sammy的书没有读完，他不知道这个其实意味着天使的标记，从此以后Cass就属于他或者属于Lucifer的力量了，Cass尖叫着，Cass也不知道这是什么，Sam对翅膀做的抚慰和Dean对他小穴的动作，已经让他完全晕乎了，然后他忽然感觉自己的荣光被穿刺了，但是同时荣光出现了奇怪的快感，像是有人抚摸着他，又像着沐浴在天父最纯净的圣光里，像是重生了一般。  
  
Cass尖叫着，他的肉体射了Dean一身，Dean有点无辜，明明他才摸了两下。  
  
Sammy感觉到Cass的荣光也爬上了自己的灵魂，他无法形容那个快感，那比当年Lucifer把他关在笼子里的无限高潮还要刺激，他一下子哭了出来，被快感席卷的他一下子支持不住从上面掉了下来，但是Cass温暖的翅膀卷住了他，Cass在颤抖，他也在，他紧紧抱着cass的翅膀，cass也紧紧得拥着他。  
  
直到几个月以后，当Cass的荣光显露出异变的时候，Sam才明白标记意味着什么。  
  
Sam忽然觉得好累，cass把他的灵魂放到两只翅膀中间，荣光和灵魂还在流动彼此抚摸，他们俩感到满足又充实。  
  
Dean看着上面的异动，有点搞不清状况，而他们俩只想睡觉，Sam挥了挥手，被捆绑的Cass恢复了自由，Sam爬了下来，回到自己的身躯里，然后拉着Cass不见了。  
  
“Son of a Bitch！”  
  
Dean大骂起来，很遗憾的，他没有sam的超强的学习本领，完全没法通过咒语找到Sam和Cass，他只能郁闷的先呆在了天堂，好吧他现在是天使老大了。  
  
他找了很久的Sam和Cass，但是两个人都像是不见了，他去地狱打听，地狱人说他们都是通过远程接受命令。  
  
直到他出了点事，Michael把他打回意识空间他才见到了赶来救他的Sam和Cass，Sam和Cass救回了他他们再一次压制了Michael，他终于感觉原谅了一点他们，但是当他发现Cass有了一个天使宝宝在肚子里的时候，他几乎是带着哭音怒吼，“明明是我的天使，我不会原谅你们的！”


End file.
